malditas hormonas
by neverdie
Summary: zuko caliente, katara metiche, toph curiosa, angh despistado a mas no poder, sokka y haru apunto de estallar un fic que pociblemente me cueste la espulcion de esta pagina de foros, no se olviden de comentar
1. Chapter 1

Maldita abstinencia

Zuko se encontraba en el cuarto, que le habían dado en el templo, cuando se unió al extraño grupo, que según su tío salvarían al mundo si el les ayudaba, porque eso era lo correcto nnaaaaaaaa puras patrañas eso había sido solo otra broma de su tío y es como siempre le había creído

La verdad, es que si le hubieran dicho, que tendría a la maestra agua, siguiéndole desde que amanece, hasta que anochece, según ella "vigilándolo", una maestra tierra, que tenia un parentesco con su hermana que realmente aterraba "podría su padre haber tenido otra hija pero como nació ciega la desterró al reino tierra donde se convirtió en maestra tierra porque unos topos la adoptaron" ese pensamiento aunque extraño no paresia tan alejado de la realidad como el consideraba tras haber vivido ese tiempo con ellos, al hermano de la maestra agua que era un experto asiendo bombas, por kami todo lo que cocinaba o explotaba en las ollas o explotaba en el plato "no entienden mi arte", un avatar que sinceramente tenia complejo de mono y estaría mejor en un circo entreteniendo al publico y por ultimo pero no menos importante un… no el maestro tierra, mas pervertido que haya existido, posiblemente lo hubiera pensado mejor, un encarcelamiento de por vida en roca hirviente paresia un paraíso para su cordura

Pero aun así eso lo hubiera superado había superado cosas peores en su destierro lo que realmente los jodia es que estaba tan lejos de la civilización que no era posible interactuar con alguien fuera del templo, eso no fuera tan malo si no fuera porque sus hormonas ya empezaban a pasarle cuenta en definitiva necesitaba calmar sus instintos pero la maestra agua ni la maestra tierra, eran opciones por razones completamente obvias, extrañaba las caderas de jin y sus movimientos casi angelicales, a la desenfrenada mai que aunque tratara de disimularlo era un fiera en la cama, las habilidosas manos de…..-zuko corto esa línea de pensamientos al notar que su hombría empezaba a notarse-"maldición si no salgo de aquí pronto me volveré loco o marica lo que pase primero" zuko se dio la vuelta en su cama tratando de dormir un poco

El día había comenzado de nuevo tras haber entrenado a ese mono parlante que llamaban anhg, se dedico a hacer flexiones necesitaba mantener su cuerpo en forman, no tardo mucho en darse cuenta que katara le veía con la cara embobada, mientras se relamía los labios poniendo especial atención en las gotas de sudor que bajaban por su cuerpo, zuko al ver eso se sintió desnudo y realmente aterrado, por primera vez en toda su vida, tras haber culminado sus ejercicios, se dirigió a la cocina, esperaba encontrar algo comible, antes que sokka comenzara a hacer sus ¡experimentos!, tras haber comido algo, se sentó a descansar, ya era mas de medio día por lo que tendría algo de tiempo libre, mientras katara cocinaba o lo que fuera que ella hiciera en la cocina, toph despertaría pronto y seria menos que su esclavo personal, se acostó, pero lejos de poder descansar haru llego a ¡hablar con el!,

"maldición haru, eres un pervertido reprimido, verdad" decía zuko tras haber escuchado el mas resiente plan de su ¡compañero!

"vamos zuko, es el plan perfecto, hasta sokka, estará para ayudarnos, no me vas a decir que estar enserado, en este lugar no te afecta a ti también" haru había dado en el blanco y zuko estaba atrapado, entre la espada y la pared "piénsalo" dijo antes de levantarse y marcharse

La verdad es que zuko estaba a su limite, incluso últimamente comenzaba a lanzar llamaradas azules de la frustración sexual que tenia

"zuko yip yip" era la voz de toph que le indicaba que su martirio diario acababa de comenzar, con un movimiento torpe zuko tomo a toph y la subió a sus hombros

"a donde campeona" dijo con voz de derrotado y medio muerto

"vamos no te pongas así" le golpeo la cabeza con una mano "si me diviertes puede que te ganes una recompensa el día de hoy que te párese" decía con una estraña sonrisa que zuko no pudo ver

"como sea" dijo zuko antes de caminar a paso muerto así ningún lugar en especial


	2. Chapter 2

¿Recompensa?

Zuko estaba agotado, este día toph, se había empeñado en molestarse, zuko aun no comprendía como se había logrado contener de quemarle a fuego lento, toph le había echo desde escalar árboles para alcanzarle las mas grandes y jugosas frutas que encontrara hasta darle un masaje a los pies, "por kami como alguien puede tener tanta tierra el los pies sin que le salgan plantas", pero todo había acabado toph le había dejado libre así que arrastrando su cuerpo se dirigí a su cuarto a descansar un poco

Sentada en la cama de zuko-chispitas que hay-decía toph con un tono desinteresado

Reprimiendo sus ganas, de gritar en agonía, al ver a su peor pesadilla, sentada en la cama, su cama en ropa de dormir decidió preguntar-que sucede campeona quieres que te cuente un cuento- rogando internamente que esa fuera la razón

Negando con la mano-recuerdas que te daría una sorpresa si lograbas divertirme- alo que zuko solo asintió débilmente-saca la camisa y acuéstate boca abajo-

La palma de zuko encontró su cara tras haber escuchado eso "estará pensando ennn…no no no es una niña solo mírala de seguro es otra cosa" con ese pensamiento en su cabeza acato las ordenes de su "ama"

Sintiendo como zuko se acostaba-bien últimamente pareces mas como decirlo…activo que lo normal creo que te vendría bien un masaje que dices- alo que zuko solo gimió afirmativamente-muy bien allá vamos- con una roca en cada mano comenzó a masajear la espalda del maestro fuego quien suspiraba sonoramente y cansadamente mientras su cuerpo se relajaba

Katara siempre tenia uno de sus ojos sobre el príncipe exiliado por lo que los sonidos y frases como "mas abajo,,, hay no tal fuerte,,,si allí….aaaa gracias" no pasaron desapercibidas para la maestra agua y con una fuerte patada derrumbo la puerta entrando como los diez mil demonios a ver lo que pasaba en el cuarto del maestro fuego

El sonido fue crudo y desconcertó tanto a toph como a zuko, zuko veía su muerte en los ojos de la maestra agua que no paresia que fuera a escuchar razones

Con la voz mas ruda y siniestra katara logro juntar su odio en las siguientes palabras-Toph afuera-viendo que la maestra tierra no respondía decide presionar un poco mas su mal carácter-ahora-

Toph se a caracterizado por siempre dar la cara pero el tono que usaba la maestra agua no era para nada algo a lo que ella quisiese enfrentarse así que a regañadientes salio del cuarto deseándole las mejores de las suertes al príncipe exiliado que de seguro de esta noche no pasaba

-que estaban asiento tu y toph- demandaba saber katara

Zuko deseaba ser maestro aire para salir huyendo de allí-y….o- logro articular apenas audiblemente

-Si tu- su voz iba tan cargada de odio que era palpable para el príncipe

Reuniendo sus ultimas fuerzas-lo que yo haga no te incumbe campesina- si iba a morir no le daría el placer a katara de verlo débil iba a caer como lo hacen los grandes "bien decía el dicho arecho nunca muere y si muere, muere arecho"

El odio era tal que la cara de katara se volvió rojo si fuera maestra fuego de seguro que el cuarto ya estaría incendiándose, zuko vio eso y decidió pararse y con paso firme y elegante a la vez, acorto la distancia que los separaba

Con la cara inclinada levemente continuo con su sentencia-que…quieres tomar su lugar-

Sonrojándose, frenéticamente ahora por un motivo completamente diferente-qqqq pero que dices-

-no te hagas la tonta, e visto como me miras-asiendo una pausa para lucir su físico –solo hay que verme, para saber que soy de lo mejor- decía lleno de orgullo, iba a morir, lo sabia pero "por los dioses picarle a katara es algo tan bueno que de seguro engorda" con ese pensamiento dirigió su mirada mas perversa a la joven campesina que tenia un sangrado nasal en estos momentos

Moviendo violentamente la cabeza para alejar muchas ideas de su cabeza katara respondió-jjaajaa eso ni tu telo crees- pone una de sus piernas sobre la mesa de noche de zuko, para molestarle y continua-con estas puedo obtener mas atractivos que un príncipe marcado-

-jaaaa talvez - se cruza los brazos, toma algo de aire sabia que la siguiente frase le iba a costar caro pero por los dioses que se estaba divirtiendo en grande – pero no mas grandes y sabios a la hora de la verdad- con una mano mueve su cabello casi llamándole a la acción

La sangre se congelaba en katara, le estaba insinuando lo que creía que le estaba insinuando-eres de lo peor-se da la vuelta para salir por donde entro pero zuko la detiene

Arrinconándole contra la pared-pero te mueres por un poco verdad- katara al no poder responder eso salio como pudo del cuarto dejando a zuko con la mirada mas perversa que se haya visto-que comience la cacería-dijo en tono malvando viendo por donde katara había huido, con un paso desinteresado se dirigió asía la habitación de cierta maestra tierra para completar su masaje

Parta todos aclaración zuko no se esta volviendo un pervertido ya lo es

Sokka y haru son unos reprimidos para todas las mujeres que lean este fic muy y digo muy pociblemete comprenderán el papel de ello mas adelante

No creo poner leomon al menos que alguien me ayude en eso "soy pésimo en ese genero" quien se afrese


	3. Chapter 3

Que comience la casería

Zuko caminaba a paso ligero por el templo, estaba relajado y en condiciones de enfrentarse al peor desafió, que haya enfrentado desde el angnicay con su padre "ligarse a katara, frente al mismísimo avatar" era una misión suicida, el ya sabia lo que el joven mono con una flecha en la cabeza, sentía por la maestra agua, incluso en varias ocasiones, le había pedido consejos de cómo declarársele, pero como era tan miedoso no lo había echo, era algo peligroso no solo por el avatar, sino porque la maestra agua podía cojear su corazón con un movimiento, pero lejos de persuadirlo esta situación, solo le incitaba a continuar, no por nada era un maestro fuego, jugar con el fuego no era solo su deber, sino su placer también. Así que a paso decidido se encamino a la cocina donde la casería comenzaría.

Katara preparaba el desayuno, aunque por fuera parecía la de siempre, su mente estaba en conflicto, por las palabras de zuko "maldito quien se cree primero nos persige por todo el mundo me traiciona bajo bha shin she "katara repasa esa ultima línea de pensamientos "dije me traiciona…maldición ya no se ni lo que pienso" se da un golpe con la mano derecha en la frente.

-y ahora porque te golpeas gatita- decía zuko mientras se apoyaba en una pared cercana pero a suficiente distancia como para evitar cualquier ataque

Regresando a ver al príncipe con su peor cara-que quieres ahora-

Mirando así un lado-te han dicho que cuando te enfadas tu pecho se nota mas en ese ajustado vestido- zuko había lanzado el primer anzuelo

Katara se sonroja feroz mente y desvía la mirada-vete o te mato, con mis propias manos-

Si katara había picado-enserio- con un movimiento rápido abrasa a katara por la espalda-eso suena-endulzando su voz tanto como puede- no suena para nada mal-apoya su cabeza en el hombro derecho de katara

Katara estaba en shock como había terminado en esta situación siendo acosada por el príncipe exiliado –ta,,ta…-con un movimiento trata de quitarse al príncipe pero solo logra quedar frente a el muy demasiado cerca cosa que zuko no paso por alto y aprovecho la oportunidad para robarle un beso

-lo dejaremos para después- con un movimiento rápido se da la vuelta y camina hacia la salía a paso decidido pero lento

Cuando ya hubo asimilado lo ocurrido katara le lanza una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas zuko logra parar la mano pero la fuerza de esta hace que zuko se caiga y katara sobre el mientras zuko aun sostenía la mano impidiendo otro ataque

-katara mi desayuno y espero carne- decía sokka entrando apuradamente a la cocina solo para encontrarse con esta escena que hizo que su cara cayera hasta el piso-bueno, como que yo estaré por allá-señala la salida mientras sale despacio para no ser notado-cuando termines katara ya no hace falta el desayuno yo y haru iremos al pueblo en apa-sale de la cosina

Katara miraba con una mirada desencajada mientras zuko tenia una sonrisa pervertida por la visión que tenia en esos momentos

-normalmente el hombre es arriba pero podemos arreglarlo- decía zuko con una voz llena de malicia mientras reposaba su mano en la cintura baja de katara

A katara le paso un rayo por la columna hantes de lograr reunir las fuerzas necesarias y sacar de una patada a zuko de la cocina y serrar la puerta de un portazo

Zuko no se molesto en levantarse hasta que vi que toph le mirava con la mirada mas mal intesionada que el había visto en su vida –sígueme tenemos que hablar- dijo con voz calmada la maestra tierra mientras se alejaba por uno de los pasillos, rapidamente

"maldición ni mi tio tenia esa mirada, ni siquiera cuando así alguna de sus caganadas y media docena de chicas nos perseguían para despellejarnos e hervirnos en aceite" pensó antes de seguir a su "ama"

Katara estaba rabiosa y se desquitaba con la masa para pasteles que tenia enfrente, "porque no lo mata porque ahgggggggggggg"


	4. Chapter 4

Así que todos desean algo más subido de tono eeeee, muy bien como que puedo dárselo

Quien lo diría

Zuko caminaba por los pasillos del templo, un poco asustado, por la conversación que tendría con su ama "maldición para que querrá verme….y si le dijo al avatar…..naaa es una pena, pero el no hace nada, para hacer nada, así que no puede culparme de nada" asintiendo entra a la habitación donde le esperaba toph

Sentada sobre la cama, cruzadas las piernas, y una mirada que realmente aterraba-siéntate chispitas- decía indicándole un taburete de tierra

-así estoy bien campeona pero que pasa debe ser algo bueno para que estes despierta antes del medio día- estaba claro que zuko no se quería ir con rodeos

-directo al grano verdad- suela una risa entrecortada-sabes o que te pasara si por accidente cuento lo que oí verdad- decía toph mientras cruzaba sus brazos dándole una pose de supremacía

Rascándose la cabeza con su mano izquierda-y que se supone que debo pagar por tu silencio-

-como sabrás, lo ultimo que deseo ahora, es regresar con mis padres, cuando esto termine, así que, cuando todo esto acabe, hayamos derrotado a tu padre, tu – es interrumpida por zuko

-déjame adivinar, tu desea venirte conmigo- pone una sonrisa de medio lado-solo tenias que pedirlo, sabias- decía zuko saltando toda la tensión que le corroía en ese momento

-bueno mas o menos- decía levantándose de la cama-aclararemos los detalles, mas tarde pies de bailarina, te esta buscando-

Zuko salio un poco consternado "que quiso decir con los detalles…ella seguirá tratándome como su muñeco, eso es obvio pero habrá mas detalles" negando con la cabeza, se va a entrenar al mono parlante que saltaba de alegría, porque katara había preparado media docena de tartas de todos lo sabores conocidos.

Tras entrenar toda mañana zuko, se dirige a bañarse "uno no puede conquistar nada, si tu olor deja k.o. a un rinoceronte de komodo" antes de entrar al cuarto de baño, escucha un par de risas "esa es katara" dibujando su mas pervertida sonrisa "genial" tubo que abstenerse de gritarlo a los 4 vientos, por temor a ser descubierto, y como lo habría echo el espíritu azul, abrió lentamente la puerta dejando que todo el vapor escapara "maldición con tanto vapor no puedo ver nada" pensaba mientras trataba de buscar la fuente de las risas en medio de todo ese vapor que disminuía su vista a casi 0.

O su sorpresa al ver a toph y katara tal como las trajeron al mundo. Jugando en la tina, llena de agua, que debía estar a unos 35 grados

El cuerpo de katara era muy, demasiado, superior a como se lo había imaginado, caderas anchas y bien formadas, una cintura esbelta, unas piernas lisas y largas, unos pechos mucho mayores a lo que debería tener a su edad, una piel bronceada que era apetecible a la vista y debería serlo aun mas al gusto.

Pero lo que mas le dejo impactado fue ver el cuerpo de toph, si bien katara, era mas atractiva, toph no debía envidiar nada a nadie, sus curvas aunque aun no se definían ya comenzaban a tomar forma, y su piel, o por los espíritus el siempre se la imagino toda sucia y llena de fango, pero era tan pálida que daba la impresión de jamás haber tomado el sol y al final pero no menos importante, esos ojos tan vivos que tenia de un color blanquecino verdoso, que completaban la visión de lo que debía ser un ángel

Ante tal visión de las 2 ninfas, jugando en el agua, zuko se quedo quieto y por primera vez en su vida, supo que no podía continuar de esa forma

Tomando lo que le quedaba de fuerza de voluntad, cerro la puerta con cuidado y se dirigió a lo que seria un largo chapuzón en la pileta-así deben verse las ninfas de los bosques-pensó recordando los relatos que su tío le contaba cuando era pequeño

Tras una hora y media en la pileta de agua helada zuko se dirigía dormir

Apoyada en una de las paredes que llevaban su cuarto-que hay chispitas- decía toph con una sonrisa y un hermoso sonrojo en su cara

Tratando de no verle a los ojos-na nada campeona si me disculpas iré a dormir-decía pasándole de largo-mañana jugamos si así lo deseas-

-katara pregunta, si te gusta lo que viste- sonto toph dejando al príncipe parado y sudando frió-aunque creo que yo ya se la respuesta-decía mientras desaparecía tras una pared

-eeeeeee- fue lo único que logro articular zuko tras haber logrado salir del shock

------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No eres el único que sabe jugar zukoo-decía katara desde su cuarto mirando al techo con fuego en sus ojos

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-quien lo diría- soltó toph detrás de la pared-como rayos me vi envuelta en todo esto- se preguntaba mientras se dirigía a su cuarto

que le paresio esta mas acorde a lo que esperaban

noticia de ultima hora la fecha de lanzamiento de mi nuevo fic "oni relampago" esta proccima no se lo pierdan  
hijo de zhao, amigo de zuko, novio de azula, sirviente de toph y enemigo numero uno de todo lo que se ponga enfrente esta es la historia de taro proximamente perdon por hacer propaganda aqui


	5. Chapter 5

**Los sueños**

Zuko estaba sentado en su trono como debería ser, tye lee le estaba dando un masaje en los hombros, mientras mai ponía deliciosas uvas en su boca, si, esto era el cielo

De repente azula entra, no con su traje de guerra, sino con una fina tela roja casi transparente, sobre unas vendas blancas que cubrían casi todo su cuerpo, tras unas cuantas palabras que zuko no entendió nada, ella camino hasta, una cortina roja aun lado de la habitación, la abrió y salio katara con un traje de bailarina que no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación, tras ella toph con un traje un poco mas conservador pero no mucho

Katara, versita un terno de baño de dos piezas, azul semitransparente que dejaba su ombligo al aire, sus pechos tenían unos cascabeles en la punta, y un largo velo que bajaba desde su cabeza hasta arrastrarse en el suelo, sus piernas estaban desnudas y con diversos garabatos con respecto a la historia de los antiguos dragones, cabe decir que iba descalza

Toph traiga un traje verde blanquecino de una pieza, con los pantalones ensañados [como los de jazmín en aladin] y una tiara dorada con rojo en su cabeza, y su cabello suelto [para los que no sepáis toph tiene el cabello que le llega mas abajo que los hombros pero siempre se lo recoge en ese feo peinado]

De la nada una música lenta comienza a sonar mientras tanto toph como katara comenzaban a bailar

De repente todo se ve borroso y el príncipe ve el filo de su cama antes de caer sonoramente en el suelo

Sujetándose la cabeza-maldición-trata de levantarse-esto es culpa de katara- levanta el puño rabiosamente-me las pagaras- grita a los 4 vientos antes de salir con dirección a la pileta para un baño nocturno

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara estaba sentada en un trono mientras zuko le lamía los pies

-con mas ganas esclavo- rugió katara con todo el enfado del mundo

-escucho y obedezco- respondió antes de regresar a su tarea

Katara habré los ojos lentamente para toparse con el techo de su habitación-algún día algún día- siente como algo le lame los pies-eeeee-baja su mirada para toparse que las sabanas se mueven-¡KYAAAAA!- pega una patada mandando a momo a estrellarse contra la pared-momo lo siento- se levanta para socorrer a momo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ángh estaba volando en su aéreo plano, zuko volaba en un momo gigante a su izquierda, katara en appa a la derecha, toph patinaba en una roca a mas de 300 metros de altura serca de zuko, sokka en un dirigible debajo de el, duque y teo en la silla de teo que estaba alado de sokka y haru estaba acostado en una estatua que volaba sobre el, si todo era paz en los sueños del avatar

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haru estaba rodeado por mujeres hermosas y casi sin ropas mientras el las besaba -hay esto es vida- decía al momento de aplaudir y se ve como entra tye lee junto a katara y azula

-vamos a hacerte sentir muy bien..amo-decía katara mientras posaba sus labios sobre los de haru

Haru se despierta bésanos la almohada-porque a mi- va a hacer justicia por su propia mano al baño

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soka estaba rodeado por las guerreras kiushi y yue asiendo muchas cosas que se me prohibieron subir al fic lastima

Cuando desierta el también va a hacer justicia por su propia mano al baño

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph estaba en una larga planicie acompañada por zuko

-y a donde iremos despues- preguntaba toph mientras abrasaba sus piernas

-quien sabe- se acuesta a lado de toph-el mundo es enorme- da un largo suspiro-simplemente a donde el viento nos llevé-


End file.
